


Hello, I love you

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Fluff and Smut, Kitten Harry, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis ridacchia ancora una volta, e porta una mano ad accarezzargli le adorabili orecchie feline che fanno capolino dalla massa di ricci scuri del suo ragazzo, e Harry stringe le dita sui suoi fianchi facendo le fusa: lo ama tantissimo, e ancora di più quando lo coccola in quel modo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, I love you

Harry è raggomitolato sul divano quando Louis rientra a casa dal lavoro, quella sera; alza gli occhi dal programma televisivo che seguiva per far passare più in fretta il tempo, e le sue labbra si piegano all'istante in un enorme sorriso: finalmente è tornato, pensa esalando un miagolio eccitato, prima di correre nell'ingresso per dare il bentornato al suo padrone.

Louis sorride con affetto quando il suo ragazzo si precipita nel corridoio e lo stritola in un abbraccio, la coda morbida che si avvolge intorno a lui come un altro arto, e ridacchia quando la lingua di Harry fa capolino dalle sue labbra per leccargli una guancia; Harry è un ibrido, il meraviglioso mix tra un ragazzo ed un gatto, ma spesso, come in quel momento, i suoi comportamenti lo fanno assomigliare più a un cane che ad un felino. Gli gratta per qualche istante la schiena, il naso che accarezza la pelle candida e morbida del suo collo.

"Ehi," mormora come saluto, sciogliendo l'abbraccio e alzando il viso per guardarlo negli occhi; ama gli occhi di Harry, sono i più belli che abbia mai avuto la fortuna di guardare: grandi, dolci, con l'iride verde e la pupilla leggermente allungata. Sorride ancora, sollevandosi sulla punta dei piedi, e lascia che le sue labbra si appoggino per un attimo a quelle dell'altro; il ragazzo-gatto si lascia sfuggire un altro miagolio, contento, e le sue braccia si stringono un po' di più intorno alla vita del suo padrone. Adora che Louis sia più piccolo di lui, come i loro corpi si incastrino alla perfezione, ma ha sempre avuto paura di ammetterlo, perché Louis è permaloso e detesta la sua altezza, e farglielo notare potrebbe offenderlo; sfrega il naso contro la guancia del ragazzo, amando quel mezzo millimetro di barba dura che gli graffia appena la pelle, e tira di nuovo fuori la lingua per leccarlo. Louis ridacchia ancora una volta, e porta una mano ad accarezzargli le adorabili orecchie feline che fanno capolino dalla massa di ricci scuri del suo ragazzo, e Harry stringe le dita sui suoi fianchi facendo le fusa: lo ama tantissimo, e ancora di più quando lo coccola in quel modo.

"Com'è andata al lavoro?" domanda Harry dopo qualche istante di silenzio rotto solo dai suoi versi compiaciuti, sciogliendo l'abbraccio per lasciare a Louis abbastanza spazio per levarsi la sciarpa grigia e il cappotto che indossa; è inverno, la neve ricopre ogni cosa e le temperature sono polari, il naso di Louis è ancora arrossato per il freddo di fuori. Harry lo osserva mentre slaccia i bottoni della giacca e si solleva un poco per appenderla dietro la porta, innamorandosi ancora di più di lui e della sua altezza, e sorride con affetto quando sbuffa scalciando via le scarpe.

"Come al solito, Ed è un cazzone e Niall non ha idea di dove mettere le mani," risponde, scompigliandosi i capelli castani con una mano e voltandosi verso di lui, "è al negozio da mesi e non ha ancora capito l'ordine degli scaffali; oggi ha osato mettere gli Abba accanto ai Led Zeppelin; giuro che l'avrei preso a pugni se non fosse intervenuto Liam. Quel ragazzo è un santo."

Harry ride davanti all'espressione sconvolta dell'altro, e senza pensarci chiude le mani sulle sue guance e si abbassa per baciarlo fino a far mancare il fiato ad entrambi; è da giorni che non hanno la possibilità di fare nulla di lontanamente sessuale, il Natale è alle porte e Louis è costretto a rimanere al negozio più del solito e quanto torna di solito è così stanco che si getta senza tanti complimenti sul divano, appisolandosi, e Harry non si stupisce quando un calore che conosce fin troppo bene si irradia nel suo stomaco.

Le mani di Louis si posano sui suoi fianchi, oltrepassando con facilità il tessuto della maglietta che il ragazzo indossa, e i mignoli si incastrano nell'elastico dei suoi pantaloni; anche lui lo vuole, è dolorosamente chiaro ad entrambi, e senza dire nulla si spostano verso la camera da letto senza interrompere il contatto tra le loro labbra, separandosi solo di tanto in tanto per respirare nella bocca dell'altro. Non c'è bisogno di altre parole in quel momento, bastano i gesti veloci ma adoranti con cui si spogliano a vicenda, indugiando per un momento con i polpastrelli su ogni centimetro di pelle che scoprono; Harry si siede sul letto, le labbra sul petto dell'altro mentre le mani lottano con la cintura e con i bottoni dei jeans che ha addosso, e le dita di Louis si intrecciano ai suoi capelli, accarezzandoli e giocando con le sue orecchie come nell'ingresso, facendolo sorridere e miagolare contro la sua pelle, ancora abbronzata nonostante il periodo dell'anno. Quando finalmente riesce a calargli i pantaloni e l'intimo si prende qualche secondo per ammirare come ogni volta il suo sesso eccitato, ma presto si lascia cadere di schiena sul materasso, tirandolo su di sé e attirando il viso contro il proprio per ricominciare a baciarlo con sempre più passione, impaziente.

Louis è lento e delicato mentre lo prepara con le dita umide di saliva, spargendo baci adoranti sul suo volto e sul suo petto, soffermandosi sui punti che sa essere i più sensibili, appena sotto il mento glabro, sulle clavicole perfette, sui capezzoli, graffiando appena la sua pelle bianca con i denti e la barbetta sulle sue guance; ci sono tante cose che ignora, ma può giurare di conoscere alla perfezione il corpo di Harry, il suo migliore amico, il suo amante, il suo unico e insostituibile ragazzo-gatto. Con la mano che non scava nel suo corpo, accarezza con devozione la coda morbida che gli sfiora le braccia e la schiena, sorridendo ai miagolii dell'altro, succhiando il suo collo quando le unghie affilate di Harry gli penetrano nelle spalle lasciando piccoli taglietti che probabilmente sanguineranno per qualche istante, quando sostituisce le dita con la propria erezione lubrificata appena dalla sua stessa saliva.

Gemiti, miagolii e il suono di pelle che sbatte contro la pelle sono gli unici suoni che riempiono la stanza, i loro respiri pesanti e affannosi mischiati mentre consumano l'amplesso guadandosi negli occhi; Louis ama osservare il modo in cui Harry perde il controllo sotto di lui, con le labbra spalancate e le guance scarlatte, il sudore che gli appiccica i ricci scuri alla fronte, il continuo alzarsi ed abbassarsi del suo pomo d'Adamo quando ingoia a vuoto, le pupille che si dilatano talmente tanto da ridurre il verde delle iridi in anelli sottili; ama i graffi che le unghie di Harry continuano a scavare sulla sua schiena, l'ininterrotto sfregare della sua erezione tra i loro ventri mentre si muove dentro di lui, le involontarie contrazioni dei suoi muscoli, il modo in cui si sente risucchiato nel calore del suo corpo.

Harry sorride, adesso, mentre continua ad ansimare, i polpastrelli che seguono la ragnatela di graffi che ha lasciato sulla sua schiena, e Louis si rende conto di aver parlato, di aver espresso a voce i suoi pensieri; si chiede per un attimo come sia possibile, dal momento che perfino respirare richiede uno sforzo enorme, ma il suo ragazzo solleva il volto chiedendogli un bacio e tutto sfuma ancora una volta. Le labbra di Harry sono umide e morbide contro le sue, la lingua bollente che lotta con la sua gli fa perdere il controllo e sballa il ritmo dei suoi fianchi, e quando Harry gli tira i capelli sulla nuca, piano e senza fargli male, è costretto ad allontanarsi dalla sua bocca per ingoiare quanta più aria possibile, i muscoli che si tendono e le dita che stringono più forte il lenzuolo ai fianchi della testa di Harry mentre viene dentro il corpo del suo ragazzo.

Continua a muoversi in lui per qualche attimo, tentando di riprendersi dall'orgasmo, e quando sente di poter finalmente respirare di nuovo, riapre gli occhi trovandosi davanti quelli grandi e supplicanti di Harry; esce dal suo corpo piano, per non fargli male, abbassa il viso per baciarlo di nuovo, sorridendo, e si appoggia su un avambraccio: una mano scivola lungo il petto umido di sudore fino a chiudersi sulla sua erezione praticamente trascurata fino a quel momento, l'altra si infila tra i suoi capelli e gli massaggia con dolcezza un orecchio, e presto Harry strizza le palpebre e con un gemito di gola si scioglie tra le dita dell'altro.

Restano in silenzio per qualche minuto, cercando di tornare completamente in sé; adesso Louis è coricato su un fianco accanto a Harry, e gli accarezza il ventre con la mano ancora sporca del suo sperma, sorridendo davanti al suo sorriso ad occhi chiusi e baciandogli la spalla ogni venti secondi.

"Ciao," sussurra, quando il ragazzo solleva di nuovo le palpebre e si volta verso di lui; le labbra di Harry tremano per un attimo, prima che una risata stanca e soddisfatta giunga alle orecchie di Louis.

"Ti amo," ribatte, quando il suo momento di ilarità è sfumato, e si sposta su un fianco per fronteggiarlo e stringerlo in un abbraccio. Louis sorride contro il suo collo, le labbra che lo accarezzano, prima di dargli uno spintone giocoso ed allontanarsi appena per guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

"Anche io, da morire, ma non citare più i Doors in mia presenza o ti stacco le orecchie a morsi," sorride, e Harry ci mette qualche secondo a capire di cosa stia parlando; presto la sua bocca si piega in una smorfia, e questa volta è lui a spingere via l'altro, prima di alzarsi dal letto.

"Sei pessimo," afferma, stiracchiandosi e facendo oscillare dolcemente la coda; si morde un labbro quando sente lo sperma di Louis scivolargli tra le cosce, "bene, ottimo lavoro Lou, ora devo farmi una doccia."

Il ragazzo ride, alzandosi a sua volta dal materasso ed abbracciandolo stretto nonostante le deboli proteste di Harry, e si alza in punta di piedi per baciarlo sotto il mento.

"Se la facciamo insieme va meglio?" chiede, pur conoscendo già la risposta, le dita che si chiudono con delicatezza sulla coda scura del suo ragazzo; Harry miagola, e Louis lo prende per un sì e lo spinge verso il bagno. "Avanti, non fare storie che credo di averne più bisogno di te; dovrei suggerire a Matt di trovare qualcuno per fare le pulizie in magazzino, quando ci sono entrato ho rischiato di morire soffocato per tutta la polvere che c'era sullo scatolone che dovevo prendere."


End file.
